Memiliki Kamu
by Emily Weiss
Summary: Semua hal yang membuat aku gelisah, yang membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri telah kau hapuskan dengan sempurna. Terima kasih Sasuke. Kekasihku, sahabatku, jawaban dari doaku. Aku mencintaimu. Drabble. Fluff. Over-sweet.


**Memiliki Kamu**

**.**

**.**

**oleh : Laura Jasmine**

_**Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

Aku adalah tipe wanita yang tidak pernah puas dengan diriku sendiri. Memang ada kalanya, aku merasa percaya diri, namun kebanyakan aku merasa iri dengan kehidupan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi aku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki hidup yang kujalani sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak suka bila aku sudah mulai merasa rendah diri. Betul-betul tidak enak. Bukannya ingin membenci diriku sendiri, aku tidak separah itu, hanya saja... aku ingin lebih mencintai diriku. Dan ketika perasaan _insecure _itu muncul, aku merasa tidak berdaya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya. _Yeah_, seandainya saja ilmu _voodoo _atau apapun yang bisa menukar jiwa itu bisa dipraktikkan. Aku tidak keberatan menjajal kehidupan seorang bintang film terkenal atau mungkin anak perdana mentri.

Aku tahu kalian pasti akan mengatakan bahwa pemikiran ku sangat dangkal. Tapi kalau kalian perempuan—dan bukan bintang film atau anak perdana mentri- pasti kalian juga pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku berani bertaruh.

Aku tahu aku memiliki paras yang tidak buruk, bukannya sombong, tapi di kalangan sosialku, aku termasuk wanita yang lumayan disukai pria. Namun, aku ingin lebih cantik lagi. Kalau perlu yang membuatku memenangkan kontes kecantikan di majalah. Mungkin aku dapat lebih percaya diri dengan wajah yang lebih tirus, tidak kusam, dan bebas jerawat. Lalu diikuti dengan bentuk tubuh yang lebih tinggi, lebih langsing dan dada yang lebih besar. Aku pernah mengikuti beberapa audisi untuk menjadi peragawati—yang tentu saja kurahasiakan dari semua orang- , namun gagal. Dan aku bukan tipe wanita yang akan terus mencoba. Karena aku sudah cukup merasa jelek karenanya. Aku benci merasa jelek.

Aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bodoh. Nilai akademikku baik, dalam lisan maupun tulisan aku tergolong cukup cerdas—karena aku tidak perlu menyontek. Namun aku bukan juara kelas maupun juara olimpiade. Lalu, perlu ku katakan bahwa aku memiliki banyak potensi, aku suka menggambar sketsa terutama sketsa pakaian. Namun aku tidak cukup percaya diri untuk sekadar mendaftar kursus _fashion design_. Aku tidak merasa sehebat itu. Dan hey, sebenarnya aku memiliki suara yang bisa kubanggakan, seandainya saja aku berani tampil di depan umum. Dan bila peruntunganku baik, mungkin aku bisa menjadi penyanyi di televisi. Namun, jangankan mengikuti audisi menyanyi demi masuk dapur rekaman. Menyanyi di resepsi pernikahan kerabatku saja aku mati-matian menolak.

Dan ada hal yang cukup memalukan untuk kuakui, namun juga tak dapat kupungkiri, bahwa aku ingin memiliki perekonomian yang lebih baik. _Well, _aku memang adalah seorang anak yang sangat sangat tercukupi kebutuhannya. Bahkan ayahku dapat melengkapi kebutuhan tersier kami, namun aku ingin lebih. Maksudku, kadang.. aku tidak ingin merasa harus berhemat. Oh Tuhan, seandainya aku bisa memboroskan uang tanpa perlu kepikiran sama sekali.

_Huh, _kadang aku merasa durhaka pada _Kami- sama, _tapi bukan maksudku juga untuk tidak bersyukur. Jangan salah, aku sangat berusaha keras untuk bersyukur setiap harinya. Tidak hanya dalam masa senang namun juga saat masa susahku. Ya contohnya jika aku sedang merasa seperti ini. Merasa tidak cukup baik untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk lingkunganku, aku selalu mengingat sebuah ayat dalam Alkitab, "Semakin kamu bersyukur, maka Tuhan akan selalu memberikan kamu lebih."

Namun sebagai manusia biasa aku akan mengatakan ini dengan rendah hati, ada kalanya bersyukur itu menjadi sulit saat kau menginginkan lebih dan selalu merasa tidak cukup. Itulah manusia, tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Sehingga aku berdoa. Aku tidak berdoa untuk yang muluk-muluk. Aku adalah anak Tuhan yang tahu diri, aku tidak akan berdoa seperti, '_oh Tuhan, aku ingin cantik, pintar dan kaya' _atau _'ya Tuhan, semoga aku menjadi yang paling segalanya.'_

Tidak begitu.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa demikian,

_Ya Tuhan, Engkau tahu apa yang aku resahkan. Berikanlah kepadaku yang terbaik sesuai kehendakMu dan jika Engkau berkenan, juga yang sesuai dengan keinginanku._

Dan sepertinya, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Ia memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan sekaligus yang aku inginkan.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia seperti ombak yang menghapus semua kegelisahan hidupku yang begitu rumit dalam sekali sapuan. Ia mengajarkanku segalanya. Untuk bersyukur, untuk tidak menjadi tamak, untuk membandingkan kehidupanku dengan orang yang lebih tidak beruntung. Sasuke membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku dengan mengatakan betapa aku cantik, pintar, dan sederhana di matanya. Betapa semua ketidaksempurnaanku menjadi hal yang menarik di matanya. Dan mengatakan bahwa hidupku yang belum memiliki pencapaian ini, telah sedemikian menyentuh hati dan pikirannya. Hingga ia mencintaiku. Dengan apa adanya diriku.

Selama aku memiliki kekasih di dua puluh empat tahun hidupku ini, aku selalu mendefinisikan cinta dengan makna yang picisan. Seperti cinta adalah pengorbanan, cinta adalah keikhlasan, dan lain sebagainya. Bukannya hal tersebut tidak benar. Hanya saja aku baru menyadari bahwa cinta itu dimaknai setiap orang dengan berbeda-beda.

Dengan Sasuke aku menyadari bahwa cinta adalah ketulusan. Bagaimana kau tulus mencintai seseorang dalam keaadan buruknya. Seperti Sasuke yang mencintai aku yang rendah diri dan pesimis. Dimana seharusnya orang lain kehilangan _respect _padaku karena sisi buruk yang kumiliki, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu karenanya. Dan Sasukelah orang yang tergerak untuk memperbaiki ku, bukan malah meninggalkan aku.

Untukku, cinta adalah bagaimana kita saling melengkapi. Seperti saat aku yang selalu merasa tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk merubah hidupku, itu benar. Karena Sasukelah orangnya. Sasuke yang merubah hidupku. Dan bila beberapa saat yang lalu aku mengatakan aku resah karena tidak memiliki pencapaian apapun dalam hidupku, aku salah.

Kini aku memiliki Sasuke.

Ini memang akan terdengar sangat berlebihan, namun aku sama sekali tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupku sekarang. Dan aku bangga pada diriku karena mendapatkannya. Dan harapan serta doa terbesarku selanjutnya, aku ingin agar Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku.

Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku lagi.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

**Hallo semuanya! Yaampun, been a long long long time yaaaa:( walaupun aku nggak pernah meninggalkan ffn sih sebenarnya. (me as silent reader ups ups ;D )**

**Drabble ini buat intermezzo ajasih, terinspirasi dari curhatan saudara, teman dan sebenarnya juga terjadi sama diri aku sendiri. Wkwk.**

**Hhhhhh happy to be back. Sampai ketemu di ff multi chapters akuuuu hahaha.**

**Let me know ur opinion yayayaya. See ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, Laura Jasmine.**


End file.
